Good Girls and Bad Girls Switch Places
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens when good girls switch places with bad girls? All hell and confusion breaks lose of course. Or is there more to it than that?
1. The Norm

This is one more story of mine it's my first time uploading as I said before on my other story if you read it but this one is a bit better I'm a little ashamed of the last one so I hope this is better. I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs I just own Star and Shadow.

Good Girls and Bad Girls Switch Places

Chapter One: The Norm

Bubbles' P. O. V

I got up and got dressed in a baby blue dress with pink flowers on it along with brown high heeled boots. Then I went down stairs to cook breakfast as usual for everyone while waiting for them to wake up. I decided to make pancakes and waffles today. Blossom and I like waffles but Buttercup and Star like pancakes so I decided to make both so everyone will be happy. I giggled as I cooked I love cooking, I always have it made me so happy.

I heard foot steps and a small yawn I turned to see Blossom fully dressed and slightly sit down at the table. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and a hot pink matching skirt with it along with some pink sneakers. "Morning Bubbles, are you making waffles?" Blossom asked a slow smile creeping onto her face as she wiped the last reminder of sleep out of her eyes. "Yes I am and I'm sure you want some so here you go." I said with a smile as I set a plate with two waffles on it and three strips of bacon on it. "Thanks Bubbles." Blossom said with a smile as she started to eat her food I started making the pancakes knowing that Star and Buttercup would be up and out of bed as soon as they smelt them.

Just as I predicted shortly after Blossom finished her food Buttercup and Star came racing down the stairs. Buttercup was wearing a tight light green shirt that said 'Bad chick' on it in dark green bold letters with baggy pant and green sneakers. Star was wearing a tight black shirt that said 'Bad boy love me' in dark yellow bold letters and ripped skinny jeans with black and yellow sneakers. "Bubbles you made pancakes? I love you!" Star yelled as she sat at the table and stretched her hands out for her plate like a little kid making me giggle as I handed her the food. "Yo Bubbles where's my plate don't tell me you just made pancakes for Star." Buttercup said with a pout as she sat down at the table "Of course not." I said with a smile as I handed her plate to her.

"Thanks." Buttercup said before digging in her and Star were done within seconds. "Let's head to school." Blossom said as she grabbed her back pack while I grabbed my purse. "Bye Professor!" I yelled as Buttercup and Star grabbed their duffle bags. the bags were the same style but were different colors. Buttercup's bag is green and Star's bag is black and yellow. We all walked out the door together. "Yo Buttercup wanna go to the skate park after school?" Star asked with a smirk "Sure as along as you don't mind eating my dust without complaining." Buttercup said with a smirk

"I don't think so, the only one who's going to be eating dust is you." Star said as she took off into the air. "Oh no you don't!" Buttercup yelled as she took off after her. I giggled and looked at Blossom "Should we fly to school too just to make sure they don't cause any trouble?" I asked "Yeah. ou remember when they destroyed half of the school last time." Blossom said taking off into the school. I quickly followed her giggling and smiling the entire way. I love my sisters but for some reason I felt like we are going to have one interesting day.

When we made it to school we all spilt up like always going with our boyfriends and our friends. So far everything was pretty normal but I couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was going to happen today. "Bubbles?" Boomer asked with concern in his voice. "Huh? Oh yes Boomie?" I asked sweetly looking at him "Are you ok? You seem kind of zoned out today..." Boomer said as I laughed I didn't want to tell Boomer about my thoughts cause I don't want him to worry. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry Boomie." I said sweetly as I kissed his cheek "I'll see you at lunch ok?" I asked

"Yeah sure, but your sure your ok?" Boomer asked "Yeah I'm fine promise." I said as he leaned down and pecked my lips I felt slightly light headed as I blushed and giggled "Alright if you say so see you at lunch Bubbles." Boomer said walking off. I opened the door to chemistry the class that I shared with all my sisters. I usually love when we do experiments but when Blossom said we were doing an experiment the feeling I had all day just came back twice as intense as before and made me feel very uneasy. Something today me after today especially this experiment things were going to be far from normal...


	2. The experiment gone wrong

Thanks guys for all of the positive feed back I'm really thankful for it and I really needed it. I hope you like this next chapter cause I wrote it just for you. :) I do not own the RRBs or the PPGs I only Star and Shadow.

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

I can't explain it but something about today feels a little off like something big is going to happen and I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. It makes me feel slightly uncomfortable but I act like nothing is bothering me for my younger sisters Star and Buttercup. Well, mostly for Star despite her being 16 just like the rest of us. Star barely became apart of the family one year ago. It's part of the reason the rowdy boys are our boyfriends now. Star and Shadow came about at around the same time so my sisters and I along with Brick and his brothers didn't have a chance to explain that we were enemies.

Before Star and Shadow fell in love with each other and by the time they understood that we're good and their evil it was too late. They didn't care and refused to let us tear them apart even threatening to run away together. So of course we had no choice but to give in and at least try to get along for Star and Shadow and you see where that lead us. Though we did started to get along pretty quickly we never expected to fall in love like they did. I'm glad though I love Brick with all my heart and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I saw someone in the back of the classroom. I couldn't see what they were doing because the lights in the back of the room were out thanks to the thunderstorm we had last night but I was sure it was a confused and probably new student. No one is in the back of the classroom on experiment day because well, isn't it obvious? Teenagers love mixing unknown chemicals and hope that it will explode in someone's face. Sometimes they even mix the wrong chemicals on purpose so it will explode. It makes you think about how very mature some teenagers can be...

"Hey you in the back! You do know it's experiment day right?" I asked as I stared at the figure. They turned and looked at me then ran towards the window. "Hey wait a second where are you going?" I asked as I ran after them as soon as I got to the window they jumped out and landed perfectly on their feet and took off running. My eyes widen when I saw extremely black and dark blonde hair for a spilt second before they disappeared out of sight. "That hair... Sassy?" I whispered loudly to myself in shock. "No it can't be and if it was... What the hell was she doing here...?" I whispered to myself as I lost myself in my thoughts

Like I said Star and Shadow are very new to everything but thier not the only newbies apparently when the Power Punk girls found out about Star they thought we were trying to out number them. So they made Star's other counterpart Sassy to even the score. Unfortunately that doesn't answer why she was here just now I mean what her motive was... She couldn't have been here to take down Star because with Buttercup and I here that isn't possible and she's got to know that so why would she be here all by herself... What is she trying to accomplish by coming here?

"Yo Blossom are you ok?" Star asked pulling me out of my thoughts she looked concerned. I flashed her a fake smile "Of course. I'm fine." I said "Lair. What's wrong? What did you just see? Something is wrong and your going to tell me." Star said sternly despite being the youngest and more like Buttercup than me or Bubbles, Star could be very mature sometimes and even seem like she's our older sister rather than our youngest sister. I sighed she was also amazing at reading emotions her and Bubbles both there's no fooling them when something is bothering you.

"I'll tell you later ok." I said "You better." Star said before walking back over the Buttercup and resuming their argument over who was the best skater. When I saw Bubbles walk in looking just as uneasy as me I tried to brighten up enough to fool her and make her feel better. I'll tell Star and her about what I saw later on. "Bubbles, today is experiment day." I said as she sat by me. "Oh really? Cool." Bubbles said as I frowned for some strange reason I feel like she's has the same feeling as me. If so I can't blame her for still being a little down but worried filled me when she put her heads on her stomach and made an uneasy face once again.

Maybe I was wrong and she's really sick or has a stomach ache maybe I should ask her and if she does have a stomache ache or she's sick I'll take her to the nurse's office. Before I could get the words out our teacher Ms. Rose walked in. A woman in her late 20's this is her first year teaching. She's very pretty. She has long pink hair that falls all the way down to her waist it's curly and wavy and often shines in the sun. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white button up blouse with black high heels. She had blue-green eyes that surprisingly complemented her hair and round but small face. She is very cheery and bubbly.

It's hard to believe she's still single but she is believe it or not. "Good Morning Class." Ms. Rose said with a big bright smile "Good Morning!" Every boy in the class yelled Oh yeah every boy in the freaking class has a thing for her it's kind of funny to watch them drool over what they obviously can't have. "Well as you know today is experiment day so I want everyone to take out their protective googles and follow the instructions on your tables please." Ms. Rose said

I reached for the googles but didn't find any, I was about to raise my hand to tell Ms. Rose but then I saw a hand holding the googles in front of my face. "Looking for these? Sorry I guess I grabbed them first this time." Bubbles said with a giggle She already had hers on and was smiling. She cheers up fast I couldn't help but laugh as I took the goggles and put them on. Everything was going ok for Bubbles and I until Buttercup and Star started fighting over who got to pour a chemical that I don't think the teacher laid out for us to use.

"I wanna pour it damnit!" Star yelled as she tried to wrestle it out of Buttercup's hand "No fucking way! I found it so I get to pour it damnit!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to kick Star away. "You can pour something else but I'm pouring this and that's damn final and if you want to fucking add kicks and punches to this fine with me damnit!" Star yelled as she punched Buttercup in the face with her free hand "You fucking brat!" Buttercup yelled soon it turned into an all out fight but neither of them was letting go or even loosing their grip on the test tube.

Finally I stood up along with Bubbles to stop them but we all just ended up fighting and soon Buttercup and Star both let go. The test tube went flying to Me and Bubbles' experiment my eyes widen in shock as the huge test tube shook. "Oh no." Bubbles whispered "Look at what you did stupid!" Buttercup yelled "ME? This is your fault too!" Star yelled before I could tell them to take cover it expolded and sent my sisters and I flying into different corners of the room. After that I blacked out but I would get the shock of my life when I opened my eyes again.

* * *

There chapter two is all done. I hope you liked it. I thinking about making this story romance/mystery. Tell me what you think and please review! 3


	3. The swap

Me: Hey guys I'm back again and guess what...I'm out of school! :D  
Butch: Guess what...No one cares -_-  
Me: Butch...Why you gotta be so mean? :(  
Butch: Put me and my brothers in the story already and maybe I won't be so mean -_-  
Me: You don't tell me what to do!  
Butch: *shoots a death glare at me*  
Me: *sweat drop* I mean your going to be in this chapter... All of you are. But you can't just force me to put you in.  
Butch: *pulls out a sharp knife and laughs evilly* You want to bet?  
Me: NOOOOO! *run for my precious life*  
Butch: *chasing me around laughing evilly* I love when they run!  
Bubbles: Msvampireprincess29 doesn't own us or the RRBs. She only owns Star and Shadow. Now enjoy the chappie while she runs for her life :D

* * *

Bubbles' (Star's) P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around everything was black. I couldn't see a thing even with my super vision. Where the hell am I? I stood up and looked around again but I saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly the room brighten enough for me see a little girl standing off into the distance. "Who are you?" I asked as I walked towards her. "You don't recongize me mommy?" The little girl asked "Mommy?" I whispered in confusion as I stared at her.

"My life is in danger mommy." The little girl said "Your life is in danger? What are you talking about? Where am I? Why are you calling me mommy?" I asked as the little girl hugged my leg and looked up at me. Her dark golden eyes sparkling like two beautiful stars almost just like my eyes only a few shades darker. "Mommy... Me, my friends, and my brother. You have to save us. Don't let us die mommy. Please!" The little girl begged

"What are you talking about? What do you mean don't let you die?" I yelled "He wants you mommy... You can't let him have you! If you do we'll die! All of us will die! Don't let him have you!" The little girl screamed "What? I don't understand." I said as the light got brighter and the little girl disappeared from my reach and my sight. "Don't let him have you." The little girl whispered "Who? Don't let who have me?" Star screamed

"Don't let him have you..." The little girl whispered again and before I could respond I woke up with sweating rolling down my face. "What the hell?" I whispered as I wiped the sweat off of my face. I paused for a second after hearing my voice. It sounded different somehow... I couldn't explain it. It sounds familiar but wrong at the same time. I just ingored it for now. I would figure it out later.

I slowly stood up and another thing felt wrong my hair. It wasn't on my shoulder anymore... I didn't even feel it on my back. I was starting to get creepied out now. "This is just plain weird..." I whispered as I walked to the center of the classroom and bumped into someone. "Watch where your fucking go." I hissed as the person turned around. My eyes widen in complete shock.

I was staring into my own bright golden eyes but there's no freaking mirror! "What the fuck?" I yelled as I saw Buttercup and Blossom staring at each other in shock we all looked at each other and then as if we planned it ahead of time. We all screamed our heads off at the same time. "What the fuck is going on!" Blossom yelled "Wait a second if I'm looking at myself then who am I?" I whispered as I turned and looked at the reflection in the window.

I couldn't speak as I stared into Bubbles' blue eyes instead of my gold ones. I now realized why my hair wasn't on my shoulder or going down my back as I stared at Bubbles' blonde short pig tails that barely brushed her shoulders. "No fucking way..." I whispered as I stared at the reflection than the little girl flashed into my head. Did she do this? No she couldn't have... She looked really scared like her life was really in my hands...

If she didn't have anything to do with it then... Who did this! Then her words went through my head again 'Him wants you... Don't let him have you.' What the hell does that mean? Who the hell is him anyway? What does he want me for? "Hey ummm Bubbles come over here." Buttercup said snapping me out of my thoughts. But I'm not... Oh damn I forgot just that quick I am 'Bubbles'. I walked over to my sisters.

"What?" I asked trying to act as calm and collected as any girl can when she wakes up in the wrong fucking body! "Who are you? I mean if we all swapped bodies say your real name so we know who is who." Buttercup said "I'm Bubbles." 'Star' said so Bubbles is me? Wow that sucks. I mean I love my sis don't get me wrong but I'm a tomboy so having a girly girl like Bubbles in my body isn't exactly comforting.

"Ok so if you want Bubbles call Star got it everybody?" Buttercup asked "Yeah Bubbles is me we got it." I said "So wait your the real Star?" Buttercup asked "Yes I am Blossy so if you want me or should I say Star call Bubbles." I said with a smirk "How did you know that I'm Blossom?" Buttercup asked "Because your acting all responible and leader like. I know that's not Buttercup and that means Buttercup is in your body." I said as I turned to look at 'Blossom'.

"Yo BC." I said "Yeah?" Blossom asked I punched her in the face "What the fuck was that for?" Blossom yelled as I rolled my eyes "For being a stupid dumbass. You can't respond to Buttercup while your in Blossom's body. It will give us away. We can't let anyone know about this." I hissed as Blossom rubbed her face. "Wow that actaully hurt so you do have a little fight in you huh Bubbles?" Blossom asked as Star blushed and giggled "Yeah." Star said with a smile

"No do not do that!" I yelled at her. "Do what?" Star asked looking a little scared "I don't giggle! Got it? So don't let another giggle slip through your lips while your in my body or I'll cut them off and what the hell did I just say about answering to your real name while in each others' bodies!" I hissed as she shivered "This is your body you know so if you do that and we switch back you wouldn't be able to talk..." Star whispered as I rolled my eyes "Of course I know that. I wasn't being serious stupid." I said

"Look! We don't have time to argue ok." Buttercup said "Umm girls is everything ok?" Ms. Rose asked we all turned and looked at her. 'Oh shit!' I thought I looked at my sisters they were all drawing a blank on what to say so I decided to speak up and act like Bubbles to the best of my abilities. "Oh umm yeah! Everything and everyone is fine. I'm sorry about the big explosive we caused I hope your not mad at us. We'll take whatever punishment you want to give us without complaining I promise." I said while playing with my pigtails I mean Bubbles' pigtails 'Oh god this is going to get really confusing...' I thought

I did my best to make the puppy dog eyes like Bubbles always does to get what she wants. It worked. "Oh Bubbles. You little sweetheart. Your so adorable. That's ok sweetie. You don't have to clean up anything. So don't worry about you little cutie." Ms. Rose said smiling my eyes widen I did it maybe if I add a giggle. I don't want too but of course. I'm Bubbles so I've got to be bubbly.

I giggled and smiled as she gave me a small hug. I gave her the puppy dog eyes again. "Are you sure? I would happily help you without a problem." I said sweetly as she hugged me again only it was a bigger hug this time. "Your so adorable! If I have any kids I want them to be as sweet as you. You don't have to clean a single thing sweetie don't you worry your pretty little head." Ms. Rose giggled as she hugged me I couldn't help but blush 'Wow I don't see why Bubbles pays attention in class at all if she can have this kind of affect on teachers.' I thought as I hugged her back.

She slowly released me from the hug. Shadow and his brothers came running in. "Yo Star are you ok? I was so worried when I heard the explosive!" Shadow said as he pulled Bubbles to him and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen and mine did too. Buttercup and Blossom both grabbed me and kept whispering to me that I have to play along. I couldn't help but want to knock Shadow out for cheating on me even though he doesn't know he's cheating and I guess he's not really cheating. He is kissing me after all but...

Well you try watching your boyfriend kiss you but it's not really you! I mean it's so confusing and it's not you it's your sister but it's still another girl so you can't help but be a little mad right? "Yeah are you ok Bloss?" Brick asked as he pulled Buttercup into his arms she looked uncomfortable I couldn't help but laugh but it came out as a giggle maybe that's just how Bubbles laughs... "Umm yeah I'm fine Brick." Blossom whispered trying to get away

"Bloss you look beautiful today. You know that?" Brick asked as he started kissing her neck Buttercup made a grossed out face. 'Go with it!' I mouthed to her "Yeah thanks Brick." Blossom said flashing a small grin. "BC I know your ok but Shadow and Brick are holding their girls so come here." Butch said Blossom walked over to Butch who kissed her. Her eyes widen and she made a grossed out face for a second then she melted into the kiss.

"Bubbles are you ok?" Boomer whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me 'It's just for now! Just fool him for now Star!' I thought as I giggled and blushed like Bubbles would "Yeah I'm fine Boomie but I was a bit scared." I said as he kissed my cheek "It's ok now Bubs. I'm here." Boomer said turning me around to face him. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "Thanks Boomie. I feel much better now." I said with a smile  
This has been one interesting day so far... I'm not sure if I can keep this up all year. We have to come with a plan and fast...

* * *

Me: Chappie three is done. I hope you liked it :)  
Brick: That's it! That bit at the end is all we get to be in?  
Me: Brick... I had to explain what was going on with the girls so there wasn't much room left you guys.  
Butch: *pull out an ax* Your going to give us a bigger part next time right? *death glare*  
Me: DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! D"X *run for my life*  
Butch: *chasing me around with the ax while laughing evilly*  
Shadow and Star: Please Review and hope that Msvampireprincess29 isn't killed by Butch :)


	4. The Plan

Me: *panting* I barely got away alive! He is insane! But I'm ok and I got the next chappie done.  
Star: Are you ok?  
Me: HELL NO! I'M NOT OK! DO KNOW HOW TIRED YOU GET BEING CHASED AROUND UNTIL 3:00 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING!  
Star: Woah. Chill I was just asking a question *rolls eyes*  
Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! :O *pulls out a metal bat with spikes on it*  
Star: O.o *runs for her life*  
Me: *chases her*  
Bubbles: This scene to gruesome for a rated teen story. So please enjoy the chappie while Msvampireprincess29 tries to kill Star. ^_^ Also to clear up any confusing Blossom is in Buttercup's body. Star is in my body. I'm in Star's body. Oh and Buttercup is in Blossom's body.

* * *

Buttercup's (in Blossom's body) P.O.V

"Brick ummm honey I got to go to the restroom." I said pulling away from him "Ok Babe don't take too long." Brick said with a smirk "Yo umm Bubbles you want to come with me?" I asked as Bubbles looked at me and sighed in relief and smiled "Sure I'd love to come." Bubbles said as walked over to me "Ummm Star do you want to come too?" Bubbles asked as Star shoved Shadow away from her "I would love too." Star said rushing over to us.

"Hey Bl-Buttercup do you want to come with us?" Star asked as I punched her and gave her a look that said 'Don't you dare make that mistake again.' she nodded and silently said sorry. Buttercup pushed away from Butch "Yes I'm coming." Buttercup said as she walked over to us. We all calmly walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the bathroom then Bubbles and I got on our hands and knees to make sure we were the only people in the bathroom.

Once we knew were all alone then we started freaking out. "What are we going to do? I don't want Shadow! I want Boomie." Star cried "Hey pull it together Bubbles. Star likes Shadow and she doesn't and cry and whine like a wimp. If you keep getting out of character people are going to know something's up." I said "I'm sorry I can't help it. I hate this. How did this even happen anyway?" Star asked I looked over at Buttercup

"Well leader girl how did this happen?" I asked as she looked at me "I thought weren't suppose to get out of character. That makes you the leader now Buttercup not me oh but if I had to guess how it happened. I guess I would go with you finding an unknown chemical and throwing into Me and Bubbles' experiment making this your fault." Buttercup said

"No no no! Leader girl stay in character. It's your fault to be exact not mine." I said as Buttercup's jaw locked "Your really asking for it aren't you?" Buttercup hissed "Only if your willing to give it to me smart ass." I said with a smirk "That's it!" Buttercup yelled as she threw a punch at me but I easily dodged then Bubbles came in between before I could knock Buttercup back a few feet.

"You guys knock it off! We don't have time for this we have to come with a plan and now! So don't waste our time fighting because the boys are going to think something is up if we don't move it." Bubbles said sternly as I looked at Buttercup her jaw locked again but she relaxed. "Fine." Buttercup said "Fine but are you going to make me come with the plan?" I asked

"Well you are the leader now aren't you?" Buttercup asked as my jaw locked and I hissed "NO NO NO! Damnit! Did you hear anything I just fucking said? NO fighting! It's a huge waste of precious time damnit! I'll come with the stupid ass plan. Just both shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down!" Bubbles yelled I couldn't help but laugh but quickly shut up when Bubbles shot me a death glare that sent chills down my spine.

"What the fuck is funny _Blossom?_" Bubbles hissed as I gulped Star can be amazingly scary sometimes even to me. "Nothing it's just that now that your in Bubbles' body. All the cussing and even the death glares are so out of character it's funny. Just never picture Bubbles' doing that sort of thing." I said as Bubbles blush and giggled "Opps. Sorry guys I guess I just started to act myself again. My bad." Bubbles said with a shy smile

"That's ok and you've alreasy perfected her giggle so that's something that you don't have to worry about." Buttercup said as Bubbles looked at her confused. "Huh? Oh no. I didn't perfect anything. She just laughs like that. Every time I laugh it just comes out as a giggle." Bubbles said with a shrug "Wow really so you don't do that on purpose?" I asked looking over at Star "No I don't it's just how I laugh." Star said with a smile

"Oh I never would known sorry about all those times I chased you around the house for giggling instead of laughing. I didn't know that was how you natural laughed. I thought you did that on purpose just to annoy me." I said Star smiled and shook her head. "It's ok. I never tried to annoy you at all. It doesn't matter though. You would have found some other reason to chase me around anyway." Star said with a chuckle "I probably would have." I said with a smirk

"I've got a plan guys!" Bubbles said happily "What is it?" Buttercup asked "We teach each other how to be each other." Bubbles said "What?" I asked "Blossom will teach you how to be her and you teach her how to be you." Bubbles said "Wait so you mean tell each other how to behave like each other." Buttercup asked "That's right. I'll teach Star how to be a tomboy and how to skate board. I'll tell her how to react when Shadow does certain things or says certain things." Bubbles said with a smile

"I get it! And I'll teach you about fashion. I'll tell you all the clothes that look good on you and all the clothes that don't. What make up to wear and what make up not to wear. Then I'll teach you how to give a complete make over to any body who asks for one in under two hours." Star said with a smile "Yep that's the plan. Until we're pros at being each other, we have to aviod all of our friends especially our boyfriends agreed?" Bubbles asked

"Agreed." Buttercup,Star, and I all said at the same time "Good. Now for Buttercup it's the same thing as Star so keep you two from aruging you can come to me for learning how to skate board and fool people into thinking your a tomboy. But there is one thing that you have to go to Blossom for..." Star said "What is that?" Buttercup asked "No one can fight like Blossom can. I mean I can take down someone in a matter of minutes so I guess you could say Butch and I are as close as it gets but Blossom is different from us." Bubbles said

"You have no choice but to go to her to learn that and that's if you can learn how to move like she does." Bubbles said "Ok." Buttercup said "Now Blossom you've got the hardest learning task of us all. I mean it wouldn't be to hard for me but you have to study with Buttercup and get smarter. I don't mean just you got straight C's now or B's. Your Blossom now so we need straight A's I don't mean the 90% almost could have been a B with one less point A's. I mean the 99% or 100% A's that say 'Damn that girl is smart.' you got it?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah I got it I have to become a nerd. Easy enough." I said "It's not that easy Blossom. It takes alot of effort." Bubbles said "I know." I said "You've got to be willing to learn because the moment your grade drops down by even one point people are going think something is up. Straight As with no exception what so ever." Bubbles said "I said I got it damnit straight As and nothing less." I said rolling my eyes

"Good. Now Buttercup it's up to you to teach her. No getting angry or fighting. No insults, no nothing. Blossom it's your job to be a good student and not annoy your teacher. I'm counting on you guys to behave ok?" Bubbles asked "Ok." Buttercup and I said "Good." Bubbles said as the bell to go home rang "Now let's get out of here and without being spotted or talking to anyone and get home as quickly as possible." Star said as we all shuffled out of the bathroom.

We all made out of the bathroom and to our lockers without spotting our boyfriends or running into any of our friends. We made it home without any problem lucky for us today was friday meaning we had the weekend to learn how to properly interact with friends and boyfriends. The training would start Saturday since we were all extremely tired. I hope we change back soon... I miss Butch...

* * *

Me: There the fourth chappie is all done now. :)  
Shadow: Where's my sexy little Star at? ^_^  
Me: Oh her. -_- I don't know I chased her off. She's still running but I got tired of chasing her. :/  
Shadow: You left my sexy star out there all by herself? *glares*  
Me: *sweat drop* Oh look there she is!  
Shadow: *turns around* Where? ^_^  
Me: *take off running*  
Shadow: Get back here you fucking lair! *chasing me*  
Bubbles: We all hope you enjoyed the chappie. The next one will be coming soon. Please Review ^_^


	5. Training and a Sisterly Bond

Me: Hey guys I'm back but I'm sick so the updates might slow down a little. I'm sorry.  
Star: How do you get sick?  
Me: Your crazed and perverted stalker chased me around in the cold air of the night until 6 am the freaking in the morning. -_-  
Shadow: It's what you get for lying about my Star-chan being there *pulls Star to him*  
Star: How many times do I have to tell you to stay the fuck away from me before you fucking listen! *trying to push him away*  
Shadow: Star you sexy babe you don't have to be shy and hide your love for me. What do you say we show each other how much love we really love each other on my bed? *smirks* ^_^  
Star: HELL NO YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! *trying to get as far away from Shadow as possible*  
Me: Well... Enjoy the chappie! ^_^

* * *

Bubbles' (in Star's Body) P.O.V

I heard a loud whistle being blown and jumped out of my bed. I nearly jumped again when I looked to see I was the one who blew but then I remember yesterday and how we all switched bodies I looked at the clock to see it was five am in the morning and yawn. I slowly stood and stared at myself frowning sleepily at her. "Bubbles... It's five am in the morning." I whispered I was careful to not call her by her real name.

Since Buttercup said I can't make that mistake anymore especially not in front of people so might as get some practice in at home to get better at not slipping. "I know." Bubbles said with a smirk "So why are you waking me up this early?" I asked "Because it's time to begin training that's why besides Star don't you **usually **wake up this early anyway?" Bubbles asked I took the hint by the way she said usually "Well yeah but on the weekends I like to sleep in, you know?" I asked as Star smiled

"Excellent if I didn't know you were Bubbles and I was one of my friends you would have fooled me. Take a note of that I wake up at around 5 or 6 am on week days but like to sleep in on weekends. That's very critical to know despite it being so simple so don't forget ok?" Bubbles said "Ok I won't so we're really starting training this early in the morning?" I asked in disbelief

"Of course we are. You have alot to learn and I have alot to teach you and afterwards you have to teach me. We only have two days to get each other perpared to fool our friends and our boyfriends for a whole week. We've got to start learning early now get dressed and choice your outfit wisely this is a test to see if you can dress yourself and fool people into believe your me or if I have to come to your room and tell you what to put on every morning." Bubbles said as I rolled my eyes and walked into her closet

I felt my heart stop as I stared at all the dark outfits. Not a single dress or skirt in sight just jeans, pants and shorts. Oh god! I'm having a nightmare! I looked back at Bubbles she was sitting on the bed looking at a sport magazine. "Umm could you tell me where your dresses are?" I asked as Bubbles laughed and looked at me "Nowhere because I don't have any." Bubbles said with a smirk as my eyes widen in horror.

"That's right princess I'm so sorry to inform you but I have no dresses, skirts, heels or make up. I don't wear any of that. If you wanted to wear that kind of stuff you should have switched bodies with Blossom instead of me." Star said with a smirk as I frowned "As if I had a choice in who's body I would end up in! If I did it obviously wouldn't be yours anyway so the fact that I'm in it obviously proves it's not by choice." I hissed

The words came flying out before I could stop them. I only felt worse when Star looked up at me with hurt clear as day in her now dull blue eyes. I felt like I was drowning in guilt I had to say sorry that was so mean and I didn't mean to say it but before I could get the words out Star started talking. "I know. Who would want to be in the stupid little tomboy sister's body anyway? I dont' blame you for hating this and me. I hate myself too if you really want to know the truth... But I'm me I can't change that no matter how much I want too. I can't be loved by everyone like you and Blossom no matter how hard I try..." Star whispered while staring at the ceiling.

Oh god now I feel really bad there's no more time to wait I've got to say sorry. "Star I'm sorry I didn't mean it..." I whispered as Star laughed and smiled at me but something about her smile was empty as I looked in her eyes that were still dull with sadness "No you meant it and I don't mind. If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it. I don't mind really. I know how you really feel..." Bubbles said as she stood up

I tried to say something but once again before I could say anything she beat me too it. "If you don't like my clothes then let's go buy some that you like. You can teach me about fashion while we're out and how to dress like you." Bubbles said with a smile "Do you really hate yourself? Do you really think I hate you?" I asked frowning "Why are you all sad and depressed get happy. We're going shopping isn't that what you love to do?" Bubbles asked

"Well yeah but..." I started "Then let's go." Bubbles said pulling me or should I say dragging me out of the house "Bubbles can you slow down and loosen your grip on my arm?" I begged as she slowed down "Oh sorry about that. I didn't notice that I was going that fast." Bubbles said as she stopped and let me catch my breath for a minute. "It's...ok..." I panted "Gosh your out of shape even in my body. We'll have to start hitting the gym I see." Bubbles said while shaking her head from side to side disapprovingly

I sighed as I finally caught my breath while Bubbles laughed at me. "You may be the fastest when it comes to flying but when your feet are touching the ground your hopeless. I find that very funny. How can you fly so fast if you get tired after running one fourth of a mile or walking to two fourths of a mile?" Bubbles asked with a giggle as I rolled my eyes "Flying is easy our powers do everything for us. We're on our own when it comes to running and walking that's how." I said as Bubbles rolled her eyes

"Yeah ok whatever helps you sleep at night princess." Bubbles said as I rolled my eyes "Then why don't we just fly if your going to complain miss tomboy." I said as Bubbles looked at me with a surprised expression. "You were a total smart ass just now." Bubbles whispered as I looked at the ground "Is that bad? I'm sorry." I whispered then I suddenly felt myself being hugged from behind. "No no! That's great! Your becoming more and more like me every second this is very and I mean very good." Bubbles said smiling at me

"Oh ok then." I said sighing in relief "Wow. I've hardly taught you anything and yet you've already learned so much your amazing girl." Bubbles said smiling happily I blushed I've never gotten praised like this by anyone but Boomer... "Thanks." I said smiling back "But there's a bad part too." Bubbles said suddenly becoming serious. "A bad part?" I asked curiously "Yes. You've learned alot but you still don't know the most important thing there is to know the one thing that we help you fool people and survive on your own without me there to guide you on how to well...be me." Bubbles said

"And what is that?" I asked curiously "Oh poor silly girly Bubbles. The only way you'll ever be able to fool all of my friends and my boyfriend into believing your me. Is if you can skate board like a pro." Bubbles said as my stomach sunk "Don't worry. I'm not going to teach you how this weekend. I don't feel like watching you fall on my pretty face before you teach me how to fix up any damage you leave." Bubbles said

"Huh?" I said confused "I mean dear sister. This weekend your the teacher and I'm the student. Teaching you how to act like me should only take a few hours so all of today and sunday morning your the teacher. You going to teach me what to giggle at and what not too. What to be upset about and what not too. What to be scared and well you girly girls are scared of everything so..." Bubbles said as bit my lip and frowned

"NO WE'RE NOT!" I yelled as Bubbles smirked "See? I don't know a thing about being girly so stop yelling at me and teach me." Bubbles as I took a deep breath and calmed myself "Ok but you have to be open-minded and no complaining and whatever I tell you do you do it whether you want too or not got it?" I asked as Bubbles giggled "I got it. Your a pretty demanding teacher." Bubbles said as I smirked hoping it looked like when she would smirk

"Well what do you except? Your asking me to turn a complete tomboy into a complete girly-girl in one day and a few extra hours. That can put pressure on a girl." I said with a smirk as Bubbles smiled "That smirk is perfect your going to fool them and fool them good." Bubbles said smiling as my smirk widen "Quiet no blowing our cover were in public now so I'm not trying to fool anyone. Now let's get to the mall." I said as I took off into the air

Bubbles quickly followed me we flew all the way to the mall in complete silence. It was a comfortable silence though. I had never spent so much time with Star before it was kind of fun to see things from her point of view and I'm really seeing from her point of view with her eyes and her body but not just that... I'm starting to really see my sister as more than just my tomboy little sister that clings to Buttercup. I mean don't get me wrong it's not like I'm mad that Star and Buttercup get along so well.

It's just she's Buttercup's favorite sister out of her, Blossom and me and it isn't surprising considering the fact that she's a tomboy just Buttercup. Sometimes I can't help but be a little jealous of Buttercup and Star's relationship. You would think that because Star and Buttercup are always together that Blossom and I would become attached at the hip like those too but we're not. I mean I've tried getting closer to Blossom but she often pushes me away. Saying things like 'I'm studying right now Bubbles we can hangout later.' or 'I don't have time to play with you Bubbles sorry maybe next time.'

Then I started feeling a little jealous when I saw Star and Buttercup together. Whenever Star asked Buttercup if she wanted to hang out Buttercup was never busy and if she was, she would often cancel her plans just to hang out with Star unless she had a date. Then she would ask Star if they could hang out some other time. Of course that rarely happens though. I mean Buttercup turning Star away not the date thing.

Buttercup often gets asked out but she was never interested and often turned boys down. Then she became Butch's girlfriend they go out often but Butch is very fond of Star and finds how she is always with Buttercup and follows her around almost like a baby chick very amusing so he often allows Star to tag along with him and Buttercup when they go out. As along as she brings her cell phone or her skate board so she has something to do when Buttercup and Butch go into full on make out mode.

Sometimes when I see them go out together despite Star being our same age she looks like she could be their child and their one big family. It mostly because of her though. Star is the shortest out of all of us. She only 4'10 so Butch at 6'3 and Buttercup at 5'10 tower her of by alot. Even I slightly tower over her at 5'2. Star isn't always looking up out of confidence though she got a lot of it. She looking up because almost everyone she hangs out with even some of her freshmen friends that are younger than her towers over her giving her no choice but to look up in order to look them in the eye.

It kind of weird being her height now and have to look up at everyone I mean I'm not that tall I've always had to look up at Boomie, Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Shadow, and Butch because their all naturally taller than me but most of my other friends were shorter than me now in Star's body they tower over me just as easily as Butch and Brick do. "Hey Star." Bubbles said

I don't see how Star can stand being this short though. I mean having to constantly look up to see everything. I'm surprised she doesn't regularly have neck pains. "Hey Star!" Bubbles said a little louder I wonder what school is going to be like now we us in each other's bodies now and all. Will someone find out we swapped? Will someone think something is up and try to get to the bottom of it? What if our boyfriends find out and hate us for not telling them? Oh no Boomie please don't hate me "STAR!" Bubbles yelled snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I asked confused I saw Bubbles floating in mid-air glaring at me "Bubbles... You have to respond when you hear someone say your name." Bubbles said as I shot her a confused look "But you didn't say my name." I said blinking in confusion as Bubbles face palmed "Yes I did like three times." Bubbles said as I shook my head "Nope you didn't say it once." I said with a straight face "Tell me what your name is." Bubbles said

"My names Bubbles." I said then suddenly got smacked in the back of my head "Owwie! What was that for?" I asked while holding my head "That was for answering wrong stupid. How can you be Bubbles when I'm you? You only respond to Star from now on. That's your name not Bubbles. You better remember that too or all the training you go through like going to the gym and learning how to skate board will all be for nothing." Bubbles said

"Ok. I'm sorry..." I whispered "It's cool and I stopped you to let you know were floating right above the mall." Bubbles said with a giggle "Oh! We are..." I said surprised as I looked down at the lit up mall under neath us. "Well come on. We need to find some dresses and skirts for you and teach a litte bit about fashion." I said with a smirk as I flew down towards the mall. Bubbles just giggled and followed me once we were inside I took her to my favorite story 'Forever 21' (I can't think of anything else XD).

Bubbles looked like she was about to throw up. "Hey don't you dare throw up in here. And smile this is one of my favorite stores." I said as she tried to calm herself "This is one of my most hated stores." Bubbles said looking around "Everything in here is too girly..." Bubbles whispered as her eyes widen in horror "Well suck it up because has of this day you are and will act like a girly-girl and we can do this the hard the way or the easy way." I said seriously

Bubbles sighed and frowned at me "Fine." Bubbles hissed as I smiled "Good girl now go try this on. It will look good on you." I said handing her a dark blue sundress with light blue flowers all over it and some brown boots she shot me a confused look "Aren't this colors clashing with each other and how do you know they will look good together?" Bubbles asked as she scanned the outfit with her eyes. I frowned at her and pushed her towards the dressing room "Do you question your teachers at school?" I asked

"Well...No but..." She started but I interupted her "Then don't question me now get in there and change." I said sternly as I pushed her into an empty changing stall. She sighed an 'ok' but I stood there until I heard her shifting around which meant she was changing. I smiled and walked off to look for another outfit when I heard her call my name well her name actually but whatever... "Star! I changed..." She whispered the last part but I heard thanks to our super hearing I walked back over and gasped.

There she was well I was actually but whatever... There was Bubbles her hands were shy gripping the the bottom of the dress she was blushing shyly and looking at the ground. I wondered why right when it hit me a smile crept on to my face. "You've... never wore a dress before...have you?" I asked as she shyly nodded her head I could help but laugh. After seeing my little sister act so cocky and tough around my older sister Buttercup I never would have even dreamed of seeing her like this.

Though she wasn't in her body at the moment and still inside of mine I felt a huge surge of pleasure at getting to see my little sister in such a shy state mostly because I'm sure Buttercup and Blossom had never seen her like this. "Wow I never knew that the cocky and tough Star could become so shy as soon as you slip a dress onto her...I should made you wear way sooner." I laughed as she blushed hard and rolled her eyes "Shut up... I always thought dress were uncomfortable and would make me look ugly..." Bubbles whispered as I stared at her in disbelief. "Go look in the mirror." I said firmly

"It's not the same you always wear dresses and you always look good in them that's not me." Bubbles said "Your questioning me again now go look in the mirror." I said firmly as my eyes started to glow Bubbles let out a small sigh and went over to the mirror. My eyes glowed brighter as another smile crept onto my face. One of Star's you unique powers that the rest of us don't share with her not even Shadow is the ability to make you see whatever she wants you to see and now I'm going to use it to show her something she really needs to see.

Bubbles gasped as she stared at the mirror the reflection that stared back at her wasn't Bubbles' reflection which she was prepared to see but her own. The reflection in the mirror was Star in a bright yellow sundress with yellow high heeled wedges. Her hair was curled but still looked noticeably wavy (Star's hair is naturally wavy) and was sitting on her right shoulder going all the way down past her stomach ending at her hips. Star was smiling her face was lit up along with her black and blonde hair as if the sun was shining into the room and focusing on her.

"B-but that's me..." Bubbles whispered in disbelief "Yes it is." I said with a smile as she silently stared at the reflection in the mirror. "Now tell do you look ugly in that dress?" I asked as she looked at me and then back at the reflection. "No..." she whispered "Well...I don't know about but I'm hungry. Let's hit the food court and then I teach you a little more about what outfits look good and what outfits don't then we're going to focus on make up ok?" I asked smiling she smiled back to my surprise "Ok." She said happily

I couldn't help but smile as I finally realize what I really wanted. I didn't want attention from Blossom or want Buttercup to start turning Star down more often. I just wanted Star to look at me and see a sister that she could hang out with and talk with just as easily as she does with Buttercup. I just wanted to bond with my baby sister like she and Buttercup had bonded and for her to want to hang out with me very once in awhile because she's always welcome too.

And now that she was dragging me towards the food court saying what her favortie fast food places were and what she liked to eat from I felt like I had finally formed that bond. I had finally broke through the excuse I would always use make feel better about me and her never become close...it would always be she's a tomboy and I'm girly-girl it just won't work but she was so much more than that. She was my baby sister, who I'll love no matter what...I smiled happily and laughed...now we've finally formed a bond and I'm never letting go of it...

* * *

Me: The fifth chappie is all done. I'm so sorry guys being sick as seriously slowed me down. :(  
Bubbles: Yay! I got to form a bond with my baby sister! *hugging Star* ^_^  
Star: *Blushing and hugging back* Thanks Bubbles ^_^  
Blossom: Did either of you just hear her say she's sick? :/  
Bubbles: Oh no! Your sick? :(  
Me: Yeah. I've been sick for three days now but it's going away now I'll be fine. I promise. ^_^  
Bubbles: Ok if you so say... Please review and hope that Msvampireprincess29 will get better soon ^_^


	6. Author Note: Continue or Not?

_**You guys this isn't an update sorry. I'm starting to have doubts about this story... No one has been reviewing lately and I feel like you guys don't like it. If you guys don't like I don't see any reason to contunie writing it. I'm starting to lose a bit of faith in my writing skills. I'm probably just overreacting or being silly but I really losing hope that anyone likes this story. So if that's true I don't see the point in updating for no one to read. You guys might even be reading it and just not reviewing but I'm asking. To please review and let me know if I should contunie or not. **__**If I get no reviews than I'll know not to contunie it but if I get a few maybe even just two then I'll contunie. Please tell me what I should do.  
Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


	7. The unwanted surprise

Me: I'm back everyone. I decided to continue the story ^^  
Buttercup: Damn right she did! *smirks*  
Me: *shiver* I'm not doing because you told me too you know!  
Buttercup: That's not what you were saying when I was chasing you around with a chainsaw. ^^  
Me: Your fucking crazy damnit!  
Buttercup: *death glare*  
Me: So...Um... I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs. I only own Star and Shadow now please enjoy the chappie...

* * *

Buttercup's (in Blossom's body) P.O.V

I heard an alarm clock go off and jumped out of bed landing on my butt. "Damn oww." I hissed as I rubbed my butt and frowned "Good Morning Buttercup. It's time for your training so get ready to study until your eyes fall out." Blossom said with a smile as I frowned "What happened to staying in character?" I asked with a smirk "Ok we can do that _Blossom. _Oh yeah by the way I don't cuss as often as you do so your going to have tone it down a bit." Buttercup said with a smirk as I frowned and rolled my eyes

"I don't know drama queen. Maybe I will and maybe I won't it depends on how I'm feeling." I said with a smirk but her smirk didn't waver so I back up a bit confused by this. "Well that's fine. While your off making people think something is up with your extreme cussing problem and your anger issues. I'll be with Butch fooling everyone especially him maybe I'll have sex with him too because I'm sure you already have." Buttercup said as growled No way! She's taking it way too far now! He having sex with my boyfriend!

I don't think so! "That's taking it way to damn far and you know it! But if you want to go there I'm game Bitch! You won't win damnit especially when I have sex with Brick! Your right I have already lost my virginity so I know how to rock a guy's world I can picture the look on Brick's face when he finds out he's book worm of a girlfriend has experience in the sack? Priceless. Oh and what if I get a tramp stamp of his name on your opps I mean my lower back or better yet Butch's name. That's sure to cause drama right?" I asked curiously with a smirk Blossom's mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief.

"You wouldn't..." Blossom whispered a look of complete horror on her face. "I would and much more if you piss me off that means your hands star off of my man and my hands stay of yours deal?" I asked seriously while staring Buttercup down if felt kind of weird glaring at myself and almost like I was looking in a mirror and talking to myself but I knew it was Blossom especially because she was wearing pink. "Deal." Buttercup agreed Hold up_** PINK!**_

"No no no no no!" I yell as I stare at Blossom in total disbelief "What?" Buttercup asked tilting her head to the side. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING! NO NO NO NO NO! GO CHANGE DAMNIT! RIGHT NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs in horror "Why? I think it looks cute." Buttercup said with a smirk "OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE UNTIL YOU TAKE THAT CRAP OFF AND CHANGE DAMNIT!" I yelled as I shoved her out of the room "Alright, alright. I'll change just calm down gosh." Blossom said

"Thank you." I sighed as she left the room. I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling "This is going to be a long day and the days to come are also going to be long. "I miss my body, my room, my friends, and especially I miss Butch..." I whispered as I hugged my pillow to my chest. "Awww I didn't know you had a soft side BC. You miss Butch awww that's so cute." Buttercup said as I shot up off of the bed and looked at her.

She was wearing a green shirt now and she had on blue jeans so I was good. "Shut up! How hell did you change so fast?" I asked as I threw my pillow at her face she barely dodged it and smiled at me. "Well I'm not lazy and I saw you hug a pillow to your chest so I figured it could make a great picture but you trying all mushy and soft distracted me from taking the picture." Buttercup said as I rolled my eyes

"I didn't know that miss smarty pants could be distracted by anything." I said in disbelief as she picked up the pillow and throw at me and stuck her tonuge out at me. "Wow you act childish too?" I asked as she frowned and laughed "Hahaha very funny." Buttercup said while rolling her eyes. I saw Bubbles walk upstairs looking like she saw a ghost and stood up while looking at her. "Star... I mean Bubbles... What's wrong?" I asked as she looked at me and bit her lip. "Umm we have vistors..." Bubbles whispered as she looked from me to Blossom I mean Buttercup nervously

"What do you mean we have vistors?" I asked curiously as someone walked up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist while kissing her neck she bit her as blush filled up face. The person who had just wrapped his arms around her was... Boomer! Holy shit! You can't be serious their here and now? Damnit! My eyes widen as Bubbles shifted uncomfortably in Boomer's arms but he didn't seem to notice at all as she gave us a sad look and whispered the exact words I did not want to hear come out of her mouth. "The RowdyRuff Boys came over to visit isn't that... Great?" She asked while flashing me a fake smile. Buttercup and I looked at each other.

We were not ready for this... Shit! We're beyond screwed... Just kill me right now God and get it over with... I looked at Buttercup and was surprised to see her smirking at me. 'I'm not giving up this easy just stay close by me ok? If we can through this we'll be ready for anything that get's throw at us...' Blossom whispered into my thoughts making me smile and sigh with relief 'Alright let's go kick ass.' I whispered back into her thoughts as I smiled "Where's Brick?" I asked my surprised younger sister as she point past her and Boomer. I walked out with Buttercup or Blossom whichever name you want to use close behind me as we walked down the stairs. We can do this or at least...die trying...

* * *

Me: There the... Hmmm... I forgot what chappie this is but it's all done...^^  
Buttercup: *smirks* Thanks to me.  
Me: Yeah... ummm... Anyway review please it helps me update sooner ^^


End file.
